Lionel (Niles)
{ playlist } { tag } __TOC__Lionel is one of the many leaders of the Ocean Clan's leadership council who specializes in military. He is well known across the clans, and is the highest ranking General of the Ocean Clan garrison. As Lionel he is known to be mysterious, stoic, sharp, strategic and well collected along with a devious smile. Yet he is a daydreamer, and zones out quite alot. Deep down, he harbors self doubt. So he pushes himself too hard to the point of frequent violent panic attacks and insomnia. There is a side to Lionel that is very surreptitious and scary. His value for the greater good is twisted by wrath, especially those from the Forbidden Sea. Resulting in him being overly absorbed in his ideals and acts upon them. He will use his position to secretly interrogate Forbidden Sea zora's for information, or to deliver punishment to those guilty or under suspicion of cruelty or a spy. A firm believer of "an eye for an eye", these interrogations may go as far as torture, in which they may be fatally poisoned by his spines to prove their worth and trust. They will receive the presented antidote depending on their actions, or they die. Like a yangire (not yandere omg), if triggered he will snap into sudden murderous rage. The folks know Lionel carries out executions, but their high respect for him has them believe he is doing this for the greater good in order to protect them. Niles This is Lionel’s secret identity: Niles. He knows the other clan leaders will never allow it, so Lionel’s “business trips” are secretly spending time looking after innocent zora orphans rescued from the Forbidden Sea while under a different name. Underneath his bed here lies his daggers, antidotes, garments, and elixirs he uses to hide his scars and change his scent. Personality: ''' Here he is cheerful, dorky, considerate, laid back with a suave way of talking, and jests with others quite a lot. He enjoys looking after zora babs as it keeps him occupied 24’7, leaving no time to stress or worry. He is like an embarrassing dad and calls everyone ‘bud’ and ‘buddy’. So expect a lot of back pats. Yet he is self conscious about his venomous spines, and has a habit of awkwardly laughing. So he is very well liked for his inviting and charismatic personality, and his displays of affection that he could never do as Lionel. He is a complete contrast as he can be himself here, and it shows! Background How Lionel became unstable is that there was an incident where Lionel (equivalent of a 14 y.o) was doing stupid naughty shit that kids do. He messed up an entire room, broke expensive things, and made a zora posing as a leader from another clan run away because he led other kids (ones from a combat training squad he was part of) to squid ink the room and capture the poser with a bag over their head, all in one night. Anyway the other kids were let off as it was Lionel's fault, but as punishment, Lionel was sent for a few days to the Forbidden Sea by himself with just a smol dagger and a small ration of food under circumstances that if he was worthy of being his father's son, he'd live. Lionel witnessed the full extent of brutality. He got his food stolen, almost was kidnapped, witnessed cannibalism and violence etc. There was a child who he became friends with, but suddenly their father was out to hurt them due to finding out his child took more portions of food to secretly feed Lionel. Trying to save his friend who was in a choke-hold, a wrathful smol Lionel, eyes glazed with rage, proceeded to stab the assailant 16 times in the chest. Unfortunately, Lionel was too late. When he escaped and returned to the city, his father told him that the zora was in fact a poser, and sincerely apologized. As promised, Lionel reported his efforts and he mentioned the child who saved him to which his father replied: "So you depended on them to survive? I must say i'm disappointed. i expected better, perhaps they could’ve lived if you were." From then on, Lionel's wrath and wish for approval from his father improved his skill; the other kids were no match. When Lionel grew of age, he was in the running to be elected a leader. His efforts went recognized due to his charisma, strategic wit and maintaining top notch security. He won 85% of the votes against the other candidates, and became the youngest leader. His experience that time stirred him to run off on business trips to save and look after orphans of the Forbidden Sea, so no other kid would go through what he and his friend went through. '''Feats Lionel challenged Hades multiple times with frequent wars, with one most commonly known as 'Operation - Red Sea'. This war obtained it's infamous name from the amount of bloodshed and lives lost. Lionel almost felled the giant of the underworld as shown from Hades's scars, however Lionel got too ahead of himself and was forced to withdraw his forces. Lionel is yet to be successful in downing the giant. On the other hand, a well known feat he has accomplished is the release of Circa (Cybele Leviathan), both a legend and powerful deity. In the midst of extreme cyclones and tsunami's, Lionel got dropped into the eye of the storm by a brave rito. He made his way to the chains that restrained the giant, in which he used a stolen a key that lie protected in the Ocean Clan for millennia to set them free. From then on the legend resurfaced, now being worshiped and provided offerings just like old times. Battle Stats and Skills Despite being a jubilant and avid fighter, he is not always on the battlefield. As military general, he needs to control behind the scenes. Lionel often partakes in battle in dire situations, as a lure due to him being a huge target, or if he would play a key role in a tactic. He can have enough momentum to never stop slashing and enough quick wit to think of different ways to take everyone out as quickly as possible. As expected from a zora at the pinnacle of elite fighters, and one to dint Hades in operation: Red Sea. Venom: '''Of course, there is only so much venom you can hold. His venom can run out, so he has to be careful who to use it on. Can be lethal, render unconscious, slowly lower opponent's HP, to a brief stun/confusion.However this doesn't always work to those who have venom resistance, aka opponents who are venomous too. '''Wrath mode (lethality): '''Just like if you fill a gauge up over time, eventually you’ll be able to unleash a special attack. This attack spurs with monstrous energy triggered by rage, consisting of violent waves of consecutive attacks. Strength and Dexterity is dramatically increased, but endurance and skill slowly decreases. During and after Wrath Mode there’s short periods of rests to catch his breath and replenish, which could deem him vulnerable for a few seconds. This mode is good for wiping out masses, or trying to down a difficult tanker. Not effective on multiple tankers at once. Dating Pros & Cons '''What You Need To Do: * Be the voice of reason when he gets out of hand * Do the same for his panic attacks. Sit next to him, be calm, supportive, listen. Allow for him to embrace you for as long as 20 minutes. Leave him if he needs space. * Listen and accept who he is if he tells you * Don't let him get too far with his obsessiveness and set boundaries. He'll respect that. * Reassure that he's doing his best, other wise he will beat himself down. * Surprise him back, you'll make this strong man melt into a mess * Don't get mad if he didn't respond or didn't hear. he was zoning out * Be patient * Don't climb, coax him to climb over his own walls. Gallery LIONELD.png Lionsss copy 2.png __FORCETOC__